Good Campers
by kscathammelfelt
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie are going on a camping trip with school and to their misfortune they end up in the cabine next to Emmett, Edward and Jasper, the biggest players in school and if that wasn't enough, they also declare a prank war. OOC BxE RxE AxJ
1. Chapter 1: The Bus ride

Chapter 1  
A bus ride

**BPOV**

Today was the day when I, Bella Swan, was going on a camping trip with school. It was in the beginning of summer and we would spend eight weeks living in a cabin. It would be great since I would share my cabin with my two best friends, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale.

"Hey, sexy!" Rose said when I approached her in front of the bus. She gave me a hug and helped me load my two suitcases onto the bus.

"Where's Alice?" I asked when we walked onto the bus.

"She's inside!" We walked to the back of the bus where Alice was laying on three seats.

"Hey Ali!" I laughed and she pulled me into a tight hug.

"How come we sit here?" Rose asked and looked at Alice. Alice pointed to the seats behind her and we saw them. Them was Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Whitlock. They were the schools playboys. They were the sport heroes, pranksters, they ditched and every time they had the chance they made fun of me, Alice and Rosalie and taunted us. You see, they are popular and we aren't. But they still seemed to have good grades and none of them flunked and of course all girls loved them and flirted with them all the time.

"Argh…" Rosalie said and looked at the pretty boys. "Can you move?" She said.

The guys laughed.

"No way. We were here first." Emmett said and Rosalie stomped her foot and she was ready to fire back but Alice pulled her down next to her.

"We'll get them later, remember, no adults!" Alice said and Rose smiled.

We sat on the damn bus for three hours and half way we fell asleep.

I had my head rested on the window and Alice on me. I woke up and started to shake Alice. She was a heavy sleeper.

"What!" She asked when she woke up. Pointed to her face in shock and when she looked at me she screamed.

"What?" I screamed and Rose woke up to and we all started to scream at each other. The guys behind us were laughing hysterical.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screamed and picked up a little mirror out of her purse.

"You did this?" Rose said and I could literally see her boil of anger. All the guys could do was nod. When we slept they had taken a black marker and painted on our faces.

They gave Alice a little beard and her they had changed her perfectly picked eyebrows to a unibrow and they had painted Rosalie's lips black and around her eyes so she looked like an emo **(an: no offense, I think that style is awesome!) **

I grabbed Alice's mirror and looked at myself and screamed out loud. The assholes had made hearts, stars and other doodling things all over my face. The kids in my school didn't know this, but you don't mess with Bella Swan!

"Hold this!" I said to Alice and Rosalie pushed me down in my seat.

"We'll take them later!" She said and sighed. I sat down and cussed under my breath.

"I declare a war." Alice said and Rose and I agreed.

This would be a very different summer.


	2. Chapter 2: Good Pranksters

**AN: Stephenie Meyer own Twilight, not me! sadly..**

**Next chapter out! hopefully it's good so read and review.**

Chapter 2  
Good Pranksters

**BPOV**

We arrived to the camp by five pm.

Me, Alice and Rose grabbed our suitcases and carried them to our cabin.

"Which number is it?" Rose asked me.

"Hmm… 492!" I said and unlocked the door when we stood on the little porch in front of our cabin.

"Here! We have 491" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see Emmett unlock the door to the cabin next to ours.

"Hell to the 0no!" Rose said and we hurried inside our cabin. Alice locked the door, just in case.

It was really cozy inside. We had our own bathroom with a shower and a tiny room with three beds made out of wood and a round table with three chairs. We each picked a bed and then we shoved our suitcases under our beds, so we would get more room on the floor. Right between mine and Alice's beds there was a big window with old red curtains and we had a view over the path that led down to the main house where we would eat and so. Rosalie's bed was by the edge of my bed and she also had a window above her bed, but a smaller one.

"This is as good as it gets!" Alice said and hopped down on her bed. We fixed our stuff: made our beds and put our bathroom stuff and girly stuff in the bathroom. Then we sat on the floor, ready to come up with an evil plan. Knowing Alice and Rosalie it would be a terribly evil one.

"Any ideas?" Alice asked.

"Hmm… Have you seen that movie with Lindsay Lohan?" I asked. They nodded.

"You mean _The Parent Trap_?" I nodded.

"Well, they made a lot of pranks in that one!" I stated.

"Oh my god, you're right! We could make them wake up in the middle of the lake on their mattresses." Alice ciphered.

"How are we supposed to do that?" I asked. "Its wooden beds and that will be very difficult!"

"I agree… "Rose said and opened a can of coke to each one of us.

After a couple of minutes we got a good idea, but we had to wait until tonight. We walked to the bathroom and washed the black marker off of our faces.

"It worked!" Alice screamed in happiness. We laughed at her and then we walked down to the main house. It was dinner.

This trip we were on hade cost a lot, but it included breakfast, lunch, dinner and a place to live and the best thing, no adults what so ever. We had to take care of ourselves.

We walked inside the very boring food place. It was in blue and grey and round tables with four chairs was standing everywhere in the room.

We grabbed our food and sat down by a table.

"So, as soon as the guys enter we leave!" Alice said and we started to eat.

"Everybody listen up!" Jessica, the most popular girl in school stood up on her chair.

"So, I will be the camp leader, if you want anything you go to me!" She said while reading a note.

"I live in cabin 470. If you have any fun suggestions come to me!" She said and sat down.

"Yeah whatever!" Alice said and I looked towards the door.

"They're here!" I said and we left our food. We walked past the guys on our way out.

"Hey, you got the marker off! Good job." Jasper said chuckling. We just smiled and kept on walking.

"Why didn't they get mad?" Emmett asked confused.

"They're not gonna know what hit them!" Rose said and started to run towards our cabin.

When we got inside we started our plan.

"Alice, do you have the hair color?" I asked and Alice gave me the bottle.

"Tell me again why you brought hair color?" Rose asked Alice.

"Well, I had a feeling I would need it. It's like I can see the future." Alice said and we sneaked over to the guys cabin.

We walked inside their bathroom and put hair color in all of their shampoo and conditioner bottles.

"Done!" Alice said and we heard someone talk outside of the cabin.

"Oh my god! We have to go!" I said and luckily there was a window in the bathroom. We opened it up and when Alice was out with the bottle of hair color, Rose hopped out smoothly. I climbed up on the sink and hopped out of the window as well just when I heard the door open.

"Yeah, totally!" I heard Emmett say before he walked in and closed the door. We hid under a window by their bedroom and when it was clear we ran as fast as we could to our cabin.

"Haha, we are the best! Girl Power!" Alice laughed and high-fived us.

"Let's celebrate!" Rose said and placed her iPod and speakers on the little table we had in our room.

We danced to the music and had a blast.

"Guys, quiet, I think I heard something!" My friends got quiet and we stopped the music. We heard screaming coming from the other cabin and we fell to the floor laughing.

"Haha, I hope everybody got colored hair, it takes about an hour for the color to show!" Alice said and we broke out in another fit of hysterical laughter.

We sat down on the chairs around the table and wiped tears off of our faces when we heard a knock on the door.

Alice opened and I don't know how she did it but she put on her "oh my god what happen, I had nothing to do with it" look. She looked shocked and at the same time innocent.

"What happen to you?" She said and the three huge guys walked in and I and Rose started to laugh again. All of them had showered so all three of them had now hot pink hair.

"You think this is funny?" Emmett asked, god he was scary when he was mad. But we were still laughing.

"Relax, in about two days it will disappear if you wash it out with soap and water." Alice said.

"Well, you should watch where you're going!" Edward threatened. Then they walked out.

Wow, this would be fun!

**So what did you think?**

**please review and tell me what you think dn you can also give me some ideas! Haha**

**A**


	3. Chapter 3: The Meadow

**AN: I do not own twilight, owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**So, next chapter out! thank you for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me! lol! if you have any prank ideas, please pm or review me so I will know, I'll use as many ideas as I can!**

**Thank you once again, please read adn review!**

Chapter 3

BPOV

When I walked up the next morning I was still laughing about the pink hair.

"Mornin'!" Alice said as she threw a pillow at me.

We laughed just as Rose walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey!" She said and let her towel that she had been wearing drop to the ground.

"Does it look nice?" she asked and did a little spin to show her new bought bikini.

Alice and I nodded and got up to put on our own new bikinis. Alice then put a very colorful beach dress over her peach colored bikini and I put on a simple black skirt and a green top over my white bikini.

"Rose, god, are you ready?" Alice said and pouted. We always had to wait for either Rose or Alice when we would go somewhere.

"I'm ready!" She said and slid out of the bathroom once again. "You like?" She had a very sexy and tight black dress over her animal printed bikini. We just nodded and walked out of the door.

"Thanks for the support!" Rose screamed when she caught up with us.

We entered the diner room and grabbed a tray. We load the tray with fruit, cereals, toasts and tea. We sat down by a table in the middle and something I never thought would happen, happened as we sat down. All eyes were on us.

"What are they looking at?" Alice whispered to me and Rose. We just shrugged our shoulders.

"I think they're looking at Rose!" I whispered back and both me and Alice eyed Rosalie's dress. It had a very low v-neck and it ended under her butt.

"Could you choose a more reveling dress?" Alice said and Rose nodded.

"Yes actually! I have a bunch of dresses like this in my suitcase." Rose said and Alice smiled at me. Oh no, this meant make over.

When we were done eating we got back to our cabin to grab towels before going to the beach by the lake.

"You know, I really like this weather, it's like not cold and rainy!" Rose said.

"Geez, you just had a huge blonde moment!" I laughed at my friend and we placed our clothes and towels by the shore and we walked down in the lake.

The water was warm and we were just floating around when water suddenly came splashing down on our dry heads. We screamed and Mike Newton swam to the surface and looked at the three of us with a goofy grin.

"Hi ladies!" He said in a voice I was sure he thought sounded seductive and sexy, but it really just sounded creepy.

"Newton, I'm gonna kill you!" Rose screamed and started to walk towards him. Mike turned his back towards us and started to run away.

"Yeah, you better run!" I screamed and laughed when I saw Taylor and Eric hit Mike on the back of his head.

We spent the entire day in the water and by the time we got back to the cabin we had a major burn.

We showered and got dressed for dinner.

When we got to the diner room again we almost started to laugh hysterical when we saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Jasper and Emmett had caps to cover up their horrible hair color and Edward wore a black beanie so the color wasn't visible. When they saw us they gave us death glares, which we totally ignored. But I have to say Edward looked pretty good in his beanie and he looked really sexy when he was mad. Why did I think like that?

"So, what do you want to do after dinner?"

"I was thinking we could go for a walk. When we were in the lake I saw a beautiful place on the other side. We could go there!" Alice said and smiled.

I was just about to answer when Jessica opened her giant mouth.

"So, tonight there will be a quiz game at the beach at eight pm and you will be in teams, you will be in team with those who you share your cabin with and you _all_ have to be there!" Jessica sat down and we groaned.

"If we leave now we can be back in time for the damn quiz." I said and we left the diner room. On our way out Edward, Emmett and Jasper eyed us suspiciously.

We followed a path by the lake and after half an hour we were walking through the forest and with my clumsiness it was really hard.

"Almost there Bella, c'mon!" Alice said after pulling me to my feet, I just tripped over an old root.

We walked a bit more and then we were there.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Was all I could say. We were on a small meadow by the lake and there were beautiful flowers and the trees towered up over the small place, acting as a curtain and shielding us from the other side, so it had a very cozy and calming atmosphere. We saw the sun and it was giving the sky a beautiful color. On the other side of the lake we saw our class mates setting up for the quiz, but we doubted they could see us.

We lay down in the middle of the meadow and looked up towards the sky.

"This is beautiful. I wish we would be able to take this with us home." I said and smiled.

"Well, thank god I brought my camera." Alice said and picked up her pink digital camera. "We need to take some pictures for Mr. C anyway." I made a face at the stupid nickname my best friends had come up with for my father. Me, Alice and Rose grew up together so instead of calling my father, Charlie Swan for dad they called him Mr. C. It was a ridiculous name but I think my dad liked it.

We spent our time at the meadow by taking ridiculous pictures of us when we did funny faces and gestures.

"It's almost eight. We should go back." Alice said and we started to make our way through the forest.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, question number thirteen." Jessica said and I was bored to death. "Which year did the Mayflower ship arrive to America?"

We wrote down our answers on a paper that we got and it actually looked pretty good for us, for team 492.

After another thirty minutes the damn game was over and Jessica collected our notes so she could reveal the winner.

We waited and then she was done.

"So, the price is a hamper with candy and sweets. The winners are no other than the geeks them self, Bella, Alice and Rosalie!" The crowd laughed as Alice got the hamper. She gave the hamper to Rose before she picked up her water bottle. But the bottle wasn't filled with water; it was filled with Alice's favorite strawberry soda.

Alice then pressed the bottle so the soda sprayed down Jessica's entire body and her fake nose.

"Argh! You bitch!" Jessica screamed and the crowd went quiet and it was now our time to laugh.

"You shouldn't mess with us, Stanley, because we always win!" Rose said and we took off to our cabin.

"That was fun!" I said and walked inside our sweet home.

"Where are our beds?" Alice asked when she stood beside me. I just shook my head.

"Guys, get out here for a minute." Rose said and when we came out she pointed to the roof of our cabin. On the top of our roof were our beds.

My blood was boiling of anger; I knew exactly who did this.

**Done! Well, next chapter will be EPOV so tell me what you think!**

**thanks for all the amazing comments!**

**A**


	4. Chapter 4: Kicking and Screaming

**This chapter isn't so long, but hopefully god anyway! Thank you once again for the reviews, I really like all of them! haha**

**I don't own twilight, it's owned by stephenie meyer, but I do own this plot!**

**This didn't become so much of an AN, but anyway!**

Chapter 4  
Kicking and screaming

EPOV

We walked towards our cabin when we saw the girls.

"Look!" Emmett said and laughed. Bella was on the roof throwing the mattresses of their beds so Rose and Alice could catch them. When Bella saw us coming she pointed and made Alice walked up to us.

She looked pissed.

"Hello, what happen to your beds?" Emmett asked and Jasper, who was standing closest to Alice, earned a kick on his leg. He screamed out and Emmett had to catch him so he wouldn't fall.

Alice turned around and walked back to her friends.

"Jesus, she's strong!" Jasper said and hobbled to our cabin. We sat down on our beds and laughed.

"Well, Jasper, either she's strong or you just really weak." Jasper hit Emmett on his shoulder with his fist, making Emmett yelp.

I rolled my eyes at my friends as they started to fight. I walked out of our cabin to see how it went for the girls.

"I'll climb down, you can go inside!" Bella said and Alice and Rose walked inside with the mattresses while Bella started to climb. Without thinking I walked closer to her. I heard her mumble some really bad words, words I never thought I would hear Bella say.

I was standing by the edge of the cabin when I saw Bella slip and she started to fall.

She didn't make a sound but when I caught her in bridal style she started to blush. I steadied her on the ground and her brown beautiful eyes looked straight into mine.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome…"

"Well, nice trick you did there, putting our bed on the roof. Now we just have to sleep on the mattresses." She said and gave me a little smile.

"It was all Emmett's idea."

"Yeah, right! You had nothing to do with it."

"Bella, are you coming?" Alice asked and walked outside. When she saw me her eyes changed from green to black.

"Come on Bells." Alice said and grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her inside their cabin.

I smiled at the look Bella gave me when she got dragged away. She looked so innocent.

When she fell into my arms I got a whiff of her hair. It smelled like a mix between strawberry's and everything sweet and the exposed skin on her body felt so soft.

When she talked I focused on her face and not on her chest, which was very unusual, but her face was beautiful. Her big plumped red lips and her big chocolate brown eyes.

I walked inside while thinking and lay down on my bed. Emmett and Jasper had stopped their fighting and now they sat by the table eating chips and playing poker.

Hmm… Why did I think like this about _her_? I am Edward Cullen, the sport hero, the guy with rich parents and I'm the guy all the girls wants'. And shewas_ Bella Swan._ Her father was the chief of police and her mother didn't care about her and her she was one of the losers in school, a total loser.

"But she has big boobs."

"Big boobs? Who?" Emmett asked and looked up from his cards. Damn, did I say that out loud?

"Hrm… I was just thinking."

"Yeah, yeah…" Emmett concentrated on his cards again so I went back to my thoughts of Bella.

Like I said, she had a great body and a beautiful personality. Why did I suddenly get these feelings?

"Aw, man!" I said and placed my hands of my forehead.

"Don't you think we should get their beds down?" I asked.

"Naa… They deserve it!" Emmett said and pointed to his hair.

"We might be able to get it off now. Alice said it would work after two days." Jasper got up and walked to the shower.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I'll soon go over there and punch them!" Emmett screamed. It was about two am and our pranking neighbors obviously had a party or something because they were playing very loud music.

"Emmett, just shut up!" Jasper screamed. Emmett had been whining too long. I had my pillow over my head and I just wanted to sleep and dream away about one special person. Maybe I would get some answers soon, who knows…

**Aww.. Edward is so cute! but he is still some kind of a player by thinking her boobs looks nice! haha**

**Next chapter I will have some fun pranks and I have a pretty good idea by placing the girls beds on the roof, now they have to sleep on the mattresses, mohahaha!**

**I'll publish some links on my profile, so you can see what the girls bikinis looked like! they are really nice!**

**till I see you again, have a great time!**

**A**


	5. Chapter 5: Nobody Messes with D&G

**AN: I do not own Twilight!**

**Sorry for the late update, will write more now but I didn't have time before!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5  
Nobody messes with Dolce & Gabbana

BOPV

Being in Edwards arms was magical. What was happening to me?

"I can't believe those guys!" Alice placed all of the mattresses on top of each other and fixed the sheets.

"Are we gonna share one mattress?" I asked.

"Well, we have done it before and the mattresses are really big for being queen sized." Rose said and pushed the play button on her iPod. Rock music filled every corner of the cabin and we started to dance. We always had the best time together.

Rose pulled of her dress so she was dancing in her pink lace underwear. Our night usually started like this, we stripped from our normal clothes and ate candy and sweets, just like tonight.

"Ha, they will be pissed!" Alice said and pointed to the pretty boy's cabin. She then took of her dress as well so she only wore her black lace underwear.

"Yeah, and after that kick you gave Jasper, he won't be able to walk straight in a while!" I said and laughed. Rose walked up to me and took of my shirt and my jeans; I was always the slow one. Rose then gave me thumbs up for my blue underwear, she approved which meant they were sexy.

We started to dance and had a blast, but we did hear some angry screams coming from our neighbors, on both sides, but that just made us fell to the floor in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Do you think this count as a prank?" I asked my friends.

"Eeh... Maybe they think so, plus since dear Alice kicked Jasper they might wanna get back on us." Rose said and patted Alice on her head.

"Hmm… We just have to wait and see." We got up from the floor and started to dance again. When it was about three am we got tired and cuddled up on the pile of our mattresses. Alice was squished up against the wall, I was in the middle and Rose on the edge, just like it was at home.

"God, it's hot!" Rose said before she let her bra drop to the floor.

"What?" She asked when she saw the look me and Alice gave her. We just rolled our eyes and Rose cuddled up in my arms. Since we've been best friends since birth we have seen each other naked tons of times. We were really personal with each other; we did stuff together, stuff we would never tell anyone, like practicing how to kiss and waxing each other, plus Alice and Rose gave me make over's all the time, to my dismay.

I fell asleep with Rose on my chest and with my head in Alice's neck, we had the covers pulled up to our chins and we fell asleep sweaty and tired.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We woke up the next morning in a cold room.

"Jesus it's cold." Rose whined. "I would be able to cut through ice with my nipples!" She always told you more than you wanted to know.

"We didn't ask for a detailed description of how hard your nipples are!" Alice said and with much effort t she sat up on our homemade and really comfortable bed.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever." Rose sat up as well and reached out for her suit case.

"Oh my God, those bastards!" She screamed.

"What?" I asked and looked over her shoulder. Her suit case was empty.

"You don't think they did it, do you?" I asked and both she and Alice nodded.

"C'mon, we have to find your clothes." Alice said and walked over to her suitcase as well. She screamed and showed us another empty bag, I ran over to mine and it was also empty.

"This just became really personal!" Rose screamed from the bath room. We had nothing left, no towels, clothes or underwear, except for those we were wearing. They had also taken two of over covers, that's why it had been so cold.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Rose screamed. They had also taken her bra, so she only wore her matching pink panties. She picked up the last cover and wrapped it around her.

"When we find our clothes, I promise, I'll kick some balls!" I screamed and we walked out of the cabin in our underwear.

Of course some class mates were a wake, it was after all about eleven am. They all stared at us as we searched the area for our lost stuff.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked when she saw us.

I got a deeper blush than I already had and it really didn't match my underwear, that's what Alice told me. She really sucked at the comforting part.

We made our way down to the lake and we all stopped dead in our tracks. Our clothes… they had thrown our clothes in the lake!

Alice screamed out loud and she got all red in her head, plus the little vein in her forehead was bigger than it have ever been! She really was pissed.

Alice and I literally threw ourselves down in the water as Rose threw the cover to the ground and covered her boobs with her arms and walked down to us as well. She picked up the first bra she could find and put it on.

We were wet, cold and ready to kill the pretty boys. But even though, we made our self look really sexy when we picked up or clothes. When it all was up I saw something pink in the bottom of the lake and dove down. I came up after a couple of seconds with Alice's pink D&G dress.

"Alice…" I said when I walked up to her. She grabbed the dress and looked devastated.

"I'm so sorry!" I said. We hung up our wet things outside our cabin and then we made our way to the guys cabin.

We were still wet, cold and ready to kill, Alice probably more than Rose and I. She held her dress in her hands to show the guys why we wanted to kill them.

Alice knocked on their door and a really sleepy Emmett opened, only wearing a pair of boxers.

"Can I help you?" He asked and Alice was so ready to burst.

"Who is it?" Jasper asked and placed himself beside Emmett. They both looked at us with huge eyes, we were wearing underwear, so it would be weird if we didn't get any looks.

Edward was now standing in the doorway as well.

"How can we help you?" He asked and gave us a crooked smile. I actually got a bit fussy in my head when I looked at him, but then I remembered that I was there to hurt him, even if that meant I had to punch his beautiful crooked smile right of his face.

"THIS!" Alice screamed and held her dress in front of her. "It's a one of a kind Dolce & Gabbana dress, there's only one in the entire world and the three of you ruined it!"

"Ouch, it's a cruel world!" Emmett said and smiled.

"I think it's best if you shut up right now!" I said. "I don't care about fashion, but even I know you don't mess with a Dolce & Gabbana dress! How could you do it?"

They smiled a bit and it was Rose time to work.

"This war just became a whole lot more personal. I'm gonna say this once, but you just released the monsters. We have been nothing but nice, but now you'll come begging on your knees, begging us for letting you go, letting you be free from you horrible punishment we will give you. It will be as if you have fallen into hell, and there's no way out. I would watch my steps if I were you, because we will be there watching you all the time, the entire day. Watch out." We turned our backs leaving the guys stunned as we walked back to our cabin.

**What did you think? Please review!**

**Click**

**the**

**button**

**below**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6: Teasing

**AN: Chapter 6 finally out!**

**I'm so, so , so sorry it took this long, but I have had soooooo much to do! but here it is and I even started with chapter 7 tonight and I got pretty far! hope you like and tell me what you think!**

**I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Read and review, love you all and thank you so much for all the great comments!**

Chapter 6

BPOV

"So what's the plan guy?" I asked when we sat down on our chairs. Alice had pulled out a note book, ready to take notes.

"I have the perfect plan: it's time to bring out the devil." Rose gave us her evil grin, which meant she had a good plan. The devil plan usually meant being sexy and rough. Sure, I could always try…

"We'll start tomorrow." We didn't have much of a choice. Our clothes still had to get dry and clean so we spent the day playing cards.

Yes, we could even make go fish fun. After playing card and truth, we we're too lazy for dare, Alice made us play bowling. We placed hairspray cans and shampoo and conditioner bottles on the floor and used apples as bowling balls. We had even put small labels on them so we wouldn't mix them up. On mine it stood Bella Bee, on Alice's it was written Ali G and on Rose's it said Rose makes a pose.

"I'm so happy they placed our beds on the roof! We got so much more room now!" Alice said when we got to bed.

"Well. Tomorrow our plan starts and it's no turning back!" Rose said and we fell asleep, the same way like the night before.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Okay, put this on, no complaints!" Alice said. She had been outside and grabbed clothes for us.

"This is so… reviling!" I whined.

"Isabella Maria Swan, let me tell you something!" Rose said and looked down on me, she was a bit taller 'ya know. "If you don't put this sexy and reviling dress on, our plan won't work, so now do it!"

"Fine…." My dress was white and tight. It ended under my butt and it was really v-necked so I couldn't wear a bra.

"I feel exposed!" I whined.

"You look so hot!" Rose said and tussled my hair a bit so it would look like sex hair. Alice had made my make -up, smoky eyes with lip gloss. It was simple but I had to confess, I looked sexy.

Rose was wearing a colorful bandana top with a pair of tight jeans and her hair was out. She had the same make-up as me. Alice wore a yellow tube dress that ended under her butt and she had light make-up.

"We look sexy now, let's go eat breakfast!" Alice ciphered. It wasn't really time for breakfast it was lunch, but since we missed breakfast we ate it now.

We walked down the path to the main house when I saw Mike fall on his face after looking at us instead of at the tree in front of him.

"Did you see that?" Rose said and we laughed. When we walked inside the main house all eyes were on us.

"They are here." Alice pointed to the pretty boys. We each grabbed a trey with some food and each a bottle of soda. We ate our food looking really sexy and on our way out we walked close to the guys.

"Bella, you know what to do!" Rose said and I cursed under my breath. I had to start the whole damn thing.

I was walking as close to Edward as I could without making it look weird when Alice pretended to walk in to me. I had opened the cap on the soda bottle so when I "fell" the soda laded on Edward's crotch, like we planned.

"I am so sorry!" I said and sat down on my knees and grabbed a tissue. "I'll help you with that!" Edward's eyes got huge when I started to pat his crotch with the tissue and I felt him harden under my touch. Emmett and Jasper sat with open mouths and it was now Alice's and Rosalie's time to join.

"Bella, can you get it off?" Alice sat down next to me and leaned her head close to Edward's crotch and started to pull his pant. She turned her head around so only me and Rose could see and gave us a big smile.

"I'm really sorry Edward, I didn't mean to." I made puppy eyes.

"It's nothing." He said in a low voice.

"Oh, Bella. You got a bit on yourself to!" I stood up facing the guy's table next to Rose and Alice and Rose picked up a new tissue. "I'll get it off." She started to wipe me off right between my boobs where the soda had landed.

"It's really sticky!" I said.

"Wait, maybe this will help." Alice licked her fingers and started to rub the exposed skin of my boob to get the "sticky" off. **(An: Picture Rose and Alice wiping and rubbing Bella (who is in a hot short white dress) in front of the guys.) **

"Let's go to our cabin, and we'll help you get it off in there instead." Alice said and grabbed my hand.

"Sure." We walked out and then ran to our cabin. This was the best thing so far!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EPOV

Did that just happen? Did Bella Swan just wipe my crotch with a tissue? Did Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale just wipe Bella's chest off in front of us?

"Um… I…" I couldn't get any words out. Emmett was really quiet, that's the first time. Jasper looked shocked but collected

"Um… It's their trick." Jasper said. "This is the bad thing they were talking about, I think…"

"We can't let them win." I said and got up. "I need to change."

"Dude, I think you need more than to change. Did they make you hot or something?" Emmett said and grinned.

"They rubbed my dick? What do you think?" I growled and left.

"We have to fire back at them. All the things they do, respond in a positive way. If they try kissing you, kiss them back and smack their ass or something." Jasper said and hobbled after me. He was still in pain from Alice's kick yesterday.

BPOV

"Now what?" I asked when I had changed into a more comfortable dress.

"Weeeellll…. They might understand that this is our trick so if they try to tease you them self, don't crack! We have to win! We'll do this until they're on their knees begging for us to stop! But we won't, not until they name us the prank queens! We will rule and we will be the best!" Alice was screaming now and standing on one of the chairs around our table.

"Sorry, I just got a little carried away." She said and sat down when she saw the expressions me and Rose gave her. "But seriously, we can't let them win."

"Yeah, okay." We burst out laughing once again.

Suddenly we heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, maybe it's Edwards coming for more of Bella's touch!" Rose teased when she got up to open the door. "Oh, you."

Jessica was standing in the door frame.

"Oh, me." She said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Wow Bella. I never thought you were this cocky… Hmm, anyway." Jessica walked inside and looked around. "You should try get your beds down, just so you know."

"Is that the only reason you came, to tell us to take our beds down?" Alice said and all of us were now standing in front of Jessica with our arms crossed.

"Oh, no. I wanted to warn you a little." She said and got closer to me who was standing in the middle.

"Warn me? Of what?" I asked.

"Leave Edward alone, he's mine! He's captain of the football team and I'm head cheerleader, I'm gonna get him! It's just the way life is, the popular wins and the losers, that's you, get's… Hmm… Nothing!" Jessica let out a small laugh and Rose and Alice grabbed my arms when I flung myself towards Jessica to hurt her.

"Relax Bella. There might not be any adults here, but it's my job to inform them when we get back how everybody acted and to tell you the truth, all three of you are on my list already. Hell, you're the only ones on my list!" Jessica laughed and walked out of our cabin closing the door behind her.

"Why didn't you let me hurt her?" I screamed.

"Bella, relax!" Rose said and let go of me and so did Alice. "If she really has a list, we can get in a lot of trouble when we get back!"

We sat down on the chairs again with our heads in our hands. We never gotten detention or anything, we were good girls in school so this could ruin us and I would probably not get that scholarship I needed to be able to get to college.

"We need to get of that list." Alice said and sighed.

"But we can't today, too much right now." Rose said. "Let's get changed for tonight's bonfire." And so we did.

The sun had started to set when we were about done. Getting dressed for us took a long time, we first showered and got dressed in something we thought we should wear when we than started to play around with food (throwing it at each other) so we had to start all over again, first showering and so on.

"Bella, put this on!" Alice said and handed me a red lace bra and a pair of red panties that would match perfectly with my black mini skirt and my tight top. So without thinking I walked over to the place in front of the window and turned my back to Rose and Alice. I opened my black lace bra on the back and let it drop to the floor. I had been looking down the whole time and when I looked up I froze, covering my boobs with my arms. I then literally threw myself down on the floor. Edward.

**Sooo... What do you think? please review and tell me!**

**Jessica's such a Bitch! hahaha well as you see the girl have to get off that list, but that'll come later and now you also undertoond one of the reasons why Jessica hates the girls!**

**In the next chapter i's gonna be a part out of Edwards POV so you'll know how he felt when he saw Bella... Yay! lol :P**

**Thanks yu so much for reading, love A**


	7. Chapter 7: I've got these feelings

**HI! :D sorry it's been so loooong! to tell you the truth, I actually wasn't planning to write more, but when I read your wonderful comments I got new "Hope" if you call it that and here you go! it's been so much fun writing and I'll write more right now! hahaha have to cause I want you all to see what happens, it's so much fun!**

**One thing that will be a little bit boring, I have so much to do in school right now so after today it might be another few week until I can update. I'll tell you more. I live in Sweden and after 9th grade (which I'm in now!) we can choose to keep going another three years in school which is probably a thing you have to do to get a****work****so February 1 is the last day of applying to the schools and I still don't know which I should choose! I'm so confused so I'm going to visit one school and then we have tests in the school I'm in now to see how good we are :) it much.. btw, if you've read all this please commentd "BELLA BEE!" and then comment after that "HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY!" to me cause it's my birthday January 24th on Sunday :)**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter! (I own nothing beside this plot)**

**EPOV  
**

"Hey, you coming?" Emmett asked.

"You can go ahead. I'll be right down." I answered. It was another bonfire night. I can't say I was looking forward to it, Jessica was a pain in the ass and the way she acted towards my love the other night. Wait…. My _love_? Did I just call Bella love?

"Go ahead!" I said quickly.

"Okay man, we'll save you a seat!" Jasper said and he hobbled away with Emmett down the path to the lake.

I walked out five minutes later and I stopped on the path and looked towards the girl's cabin. Suddenly Bella showed up in the window, I thought she had seen me but then she did something she would never do in front of me, she dropped her very sexy black lace bra to the ground and I got a full view of her big and juicy boobs. My heart started to race but thanks to the shock that Bella just dropped her bra like that it didn't make me as hard as I thought it would, so it wasn't visible through my pants.

But to my dismay Bella looked up and saw me standing there looking at her. Oh, shit!

She threw herself down on the floor and I could then hear laughter and then Alice and Rosalie looked through the window with huge grins on their faces. I forced my legs to move.

"Dude, what happened? You look like you've either just seen something terrifying or something good!" Emmett said. That's the bad thing about Jazz, Emmett and I - we know each other all too well.

"Good!" I said and pulled out the "O" just like Emmett had done.

"So, what did you see?" Jasper asked, and like Emmett he leaned closer to hear the details.

"Nothing special…" I saw Bella and her friends walk down the path. We got eye contact and she blushed, oh what a lovely blush. "I'll tell you guys later." I said and they smiled widely and sat back up again.

**BPOV **

"Oh my God!" I screamed. "Edward just saw my boobs!"

"What?" Alice screamed.

"He was on his way walking down to the bonfire and saw me! No!" I screamed. Rose and Alice looked at each other and then they burst out laughing and ran over to the window.

"OMG, he's still standing there, he looks so embarrassed!" Rose laughed.

I put on my clothes and buried my head in my hands.

"I'm so embarrassed." I whined.

"Well, it was the best way you could tease him, ha!" Alice said and put and arm around me.

But the thing was, they didn't know how I really felt for that ass hole. I had been dreaming about him since that day he caught me when I fell of the roof. He was deep, deep, deep, very deep inside a good person.

Before I knew it we were walking down to the bonfire. I got eye contact with Edward and blushed. He looked at me with his beautiful green eyes and for a second I got a bit dizzy, but that soon disappeared when I saw the smug smiles on Emmett's and Jaspers faces. Had he told them?

"Oh, he told them!" I said and sat down next to Alice and Rose by the bonfire.

They glared over at him.

"If he did, we will hurt him for you, don't worry baby!" Rose said and kissed my head.

"Hey everybody!" Jessica said and stood up. "Tonight we're gonna have a bit fun. But first. I have some stuff I need to tell you. We have rules here at this camp, even if there are no adults and I have a list where I have to write every name off those who don't behave. Right now there are only three names and it's a good thing I don't like any off those persons on that list." Jessica smiled at us before continuing but we just gave her death glares.

"First rule, when you're going outside of your cabin, have some clothes on! It's not okay to walk out in underwear or you cover." Jessica glared at us. "Yeah, and number two, if you don't obey me, you're in deep shit when we get back! Well, let's have some fun now!"

I just knew there was something behind her last rule. I could feel it.

"We're gonna have a fun little game, truth or dare!" Jessica squealed. She grabbed a little box and opened it up. "In here is the dares and the truths, you're gonna pick one note and out of either one of them! And since I'm such a lovely and nice person…" Jessica stopped to let her friends agree.

"You could've fooled me!" I said out loud and everybody got quiet.

"Anyway. I thought the winners of the other competition could start." Jessica finished.

"What? No way!" Alice said. She always loved truth or dare, just not when more than forty persons/class mates where listening.

"C'mon, you have to obey." Jessica said. I knew there was something about it.

Alice growled.

"Who starts?" Alice asked and turned to me and Rose.

"Not it!" I screamed and so did Rose after me.

"Dammit!" Alice said and reached her hand down in the box. Everybody around the camp fire was quiet, you would've been able to hear a needle fall to the ground.

"She's just doing this to humiliate us, you know." Rose whispered between the three of us.

"I know, but whatever it is, play along and we'll see who'll get the long face!" I said and growled like a dog, something that usually happens when I'm furious.

Alice picked up a note and read it.

"Oh, this isn't so bad! `Who's you're best friend?´" Alice smiled. "Bella Bee and Rosie of course!" Alice said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and used the name only she and Rose use to say my name, Bella Bee.

Next was me then Rose. It all went fine and after an hour we were back in the beginning.

"Wanna go again?" Jessica asked. Mostly I wanted to go back to the cabin, Jessica's presence was agonizing for me but of course everybody else wanted to go again. "Alice, why don't you take this note, it's a dare! I thought you should do a dare now since you had truth before." Jessica gave Alice a note with a big fake smile on her face.

"Sure." Alice grabbed the note and read. "Mission: Annoy the pretty boys Part: 2, Alice vs. Jasper starts now." Alice whispered to me and Rose before reading the note out loud. "Pick one person of the opposite sex and kiss, tongue and all."

Alice got up and before we knew it she had straddled Jasper. Emmett and Edward who sat on each side of Jasper moved away. Go Alice, make him your bitch, make him crawl!

**So how was it? A lot of things are probably wrong but it's okay cause I wrote it so fast, I do that when it's fun :D anyway COMMENT and FAVE! and don't forget to say**

**HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY! to me, januray 24th on sunday's my b-day :D**

**Love Andromeda!**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8: A Perfect Symphony

_To this chapter I just gotta give you the pranks from both side's so you get how I think… _

_Boys: "We have to fire back at them. All the things they do, respond in a positive way. If they try kissing you, kiss them back and smack their ass or something!" – Jasper _

_Girls: Annoying the Pretty Boys with their sexiness! _

**APOV**** (oh yes, out of Alice's view!)**

I sat down on top of Jasper and I could feel the death glares from Jaspers fan girls just as much as I could hear the cat calls from the guys.

I buried on hand in Jaspers long blonde wavy hair and the other hand I put on his upper thigh with my hand as close to his crotch as I could before getting to close. I slowly moved my lips closer to his and I heard Jaspers breathing nervously and I could feel his heart beat faster when I leaned my chest against his.

I pressed my own lips against his. I got a shock when I realized how perfect our lips became when they were pressed against each other; it was like a perfect symphony. Jaspers lips were soft and I deepened the kiss by asking for entrance in his mouth by darting my tongue on his bottom lip. He granted. My hand by his crotch got closer to his penis and I felt him harden in my hand.

I thought I was winning this fight, but I was wrong. Suddenly I could feel Jasper and I falling backward and he landed with his back on the ground and me on top him. He then placed one hand on my back, pushing me closer and then his other hand ended up on my ass. For a split second I wanted to pull away and smack his pretty boy face, but I couldn't. I loved kissing him. It felt so perfect, like we were two pieces of a puzzle that fitted together perfectly, even though he's super popular and a total hottie and I'm a nerd in the eyes of the kids at school. It didn't matter in this moment. Way deep down I knew everybody saw us and were looking AND they had a full view of my ass with Jaspers hand on it.

We both pulled away at the same time to catch out breaths. Jasper looked me in the eyes with a satisfied and shocked expression.

"You're a great kisser." He said and smiled. My brain got fussy.

"Well, I did have the best…Hmm… people to learn on." I said and smiled. Jaspers smile grew wider and he shot a glance towards Rose and Bella, he understood what I had meant by my statement.

"You can get off him now!" Lauren almost screamed and literally pulled me of off Jaspers body.

"Lauren, take it easy." Jasper said and grabbed her shoulder. Lauren looked like she was about to burst out crying while all the guys (beside Emmett and Edward, of course) looked really jealous of Jasper because he got girls hanging around him at all times.

Jasper didn't care that the bulge in his pant was in full view; he just sat down on his place again with a gloomy look. He always looked so serious.

"That was awesome." I heard him mutter to Emmett and Edward as I walked away. Rose and Bells greeted me with applause.

"Alice, that looked… sexy!" Rose said and winked.

They didn't have the time to say more before Jessica butted in with a furious look on her face.

"Okay! Great job Alice." She said in a mocking tone. "Let's continue with Bella, shall we." Bella just nodded. Jessica gave her a note and I had a tiny feeling Jessica made those notes she'd been giving me, and now Bella, especially for us.

"What does it say?" Edward asked and I saw Bella blush, she was obviously not over the whole bra dropping incident.

"Lick the person to your left all over his/her face" Bella blushed even more and looked over to Rose.

She shrugged and Bella did the dare. She liked from Rose's chin, over her lips, over her nose all the way up to her forehead. They got cat calls when Bella stopped, but Bella never blushed so much in her life. Even her fingers got all red.

"Bella, it was kinda sexy." Edward had walked across the fire and sat down between Bella and Rose with an arm over Bella's shoulders. Bella blushes so much now she could've easily been mistaken for a tomato.

"Let go of me…" Bella pushed Edwards arm away.

"Sorry." Edward mumbled but stayed put.

"Okay…" Jessica could have smoke coming out of her ears by now. "Rosalie, it's your turn."

Rose took the note.

"Tell us a secret….. Okay... I have piercings in my ears, bellybutton and another place which is for you to find out." Rose winked to Emmett and I smiled. I knew where that piercing sat, so did Bella who's blush had now disappeared.

"Ewww Rosalie, I'll put this on my list, writing you're a big slut!" Jessica almost screamed. I can't say I blame her so I just let Rose flung herself and Jessica down on to the ground. Rose had been to all those aerobic classes so she was kinda strong, Jessica didn't stand a chance. But it was all over to soon. Bella had pulled Rose away and dragged her towards our cabin.

"HEEEEEY! Wait for me!" I yelled and ran after them. When I caught up with them outside our cabin I stared at Bella face and gave her my serious look. "Why didn't you let Rose kill her, it would save us _SO_ much work."

"This trip is turning out to be a disaster. We can't do all these stupid things Alice." Bella left me and Rose at the cabin when the fire by the lake was out and everybody was back in their cabins saying she had to be alone for a minute. But it was okay for me, because Bella had giving me something to think about. Maybe we'd gone too far. It was all changing now. And so much more was about to change, I could feel it.

**I know, a lot of exaggeration, but it's needed if you want to understand the rest! BTW, what did you think of Alice's POV? Please comment! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Confused

**BPOV **

I walked down the path, passed the main building and the place where the horrible truth or dare had been taking place. I walked all the way to the beautiful meadow and sat down in the middle of it right onto the wet grass staring at the water and the beautiful stars above. The tree that was most noticeable was the weeping birch. It was so big and the branches hang down making it impossible for anybody to see the little meadow from the waters and the beach on the other side, but the moon light still shone through and made the atmosphere cozy which made it easier for me to think.

I had so much on my mind. I had much on my mind before the summer but now I got more. I was supposed to start my senior year at Forks High, but if I studied enough I may be able to get into Dartmouth, Harvard or Stanford. I was a straight A student and if I made the tests in the beginning of the new term my principal had agreed to get me a scholarship and then I could skip my senior year in high School and start in college one year early, but was it worth it?

Both Alice and Rose knew I didn't have as much money as they did, but I still hadn't told them about my plans. They would just try to stop me and I would probably let them which in the end would end with me working at the supermarket.

The other thing I was thinking about was Edward. He was adorable and I was falling for him. Hard. Fast. Suddenly I heard twigs break and someone fell and landed face down in the grass beside me. I jumped up and almost screamed.

"Shh!" the person said and turned around.

"_Edward?"_

"Hi.." He rubbed his nose and grunted, I had just been complaining that I was falling fast and hard, but Edward just beat that.

"You okay?" I asked and sat down beside him.

"Yupp." He sat up beside me and looked me in my eyes. "Hi."

"You've said that already."

"Yeah, but you haven't." He gave me a crooked smile.

"Hi." I smiled.

"So… Come here often?" I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Ha, are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Is it working?" Edward smirked.

"Well, you should try something else." I said honestly. "But it was funny though."

"So I wanted to ask. What you did this morning to me, when you..." Edward looked like he wanted to say more but his voice failed him. He cleared his troth. "Was it your plan?"

I blushed.

"No, not really… But Alice and Rose are experts on getting me to do stuff I don't really want to. Okay to tell you the truth, I was in on it and it was fun." I said and looked down.

"Yes it was…. Why are you doing it?"

"Seriously?" I asked. "You painted on our faces!"

"Oh, that… It was actually Jessica she just made us promise not to tell you anything, she gave us each her promise that she wouldn't speak to us for two days and she didn't so yeah…" I just stared at him.

"Jessica did it? Oh I should've let Rose kill her!" I growled.

"Yeah, you should've! It would've saved us a lot of work." Edward said just like Alice had. "I think she even took pictures of you… she's the one in charge of the year book." Edward said the last part more to himself than anyone else.

"WHAT?" I screamed and Edward covered my mouth with his big hand. As he did I got all tingly in my body. Damn.

"Schh, not so loud!" Edward let me go and grabbed my hands in his. "I have a plan. It'll help you and your friends."

"Why would you help us?"

"Oh, well… I'm not a bad guy Bella. Nor is Emmett or Jasper." He looked at me seriously. Before I could say anything else he pressed his lips against mine. The perfect kiss lasted until be both gasped for air.

"Wow." I said. Edward had the most amazing soft lips and he kissed like a god.

"Likewise."

"Likewise? Really?"

"Okay, amazing. You're a great kisser. Rose and Alice must be just as good I guess."

"OMG, Jasper told you?"

"Yupp… since we got back to our cabin we've been talking about that and guessing where Rosalie's last piercing is. By the way, how is it sleeping without beds?" Edward smirked and pulled me close to him.

"Oh, it' great. But you should know after breaking in and taking our clothes! Right?"

"Hmm… You've got nice underwear." I smacked Edward on the back of his head and he made a face.

"Not the right way to get a girl." And that was that…. I went back to the cabin ten minutes later with Edward. He walked to his cabin and I walked to mine. Before we got close enough for people to be able to see us Edward kissed me again. It was all so confusing. Why had he kissed me? Did Edward like me too? I think so. That night I slept with a grin on my face.


	10. Chapter 10: Team Up

BPOV

"So are you going to tell us where you went last night and what you did or do you want the easy way or the Alice way?" Alice asked. We sat by our table in our cabin doing absolutely nothing. We'd been here now a few day and it already looked like crap in our room. I was usually really clean but we had clothes, food and other stuff all over the room including our bowling balls aka apples with names on them.

"I'll go the easy way because I don't like the Alice way." I said knowing it usually meant she'd do something awful to me.

"Okay….. ROSE GET HER!" Alice screamed. Before I could react Rose threw her nail polish down onto the table and she pulled me of my chair and sat on me on the floor.

"What the hell Alice!" I screamed.

"Rose, tickle her!" Alice commanded not caring about what I've said.

"I…I thought this would be the easy way!" I said while laughing hysterical.

"It is, the Alice way meant doing something much, much worse…. I have yet to come up with it though…" Alice stared of to space and Rose kept tickling me.

"Okay! I went to the meadow and nothing happened!" I lied about the nothing happening part. Something huge had actually happened, Edward Cullen and I kissed, but no way in hell was I going to tell Alice that.

"Okay, good enough." Rose got of off me and sat down by the table again like nothing happened.

"I met Edward though." I said very quiet when I got back up on my feet.

"You did what?" Alice's eyes were black as coal.

"He said he would help us get Jessica of off our backs…"

"Why would those guys help us?" Rose asked.

"They pretty much hate Jessica as well so I think they would like to see her... Hrm… humiliated. She's just too much. And speaking of annoying Jessica." Next part made me sweat like a pig. Telling her could be awful."It was Jessica who painted on our faces, the pretty boys just covered for her cause she then promised that she wouldn't speak to them for two days."

"Okay. That's understandable." Rose said and Alice looked like she was boiling.

"That's not all. Edward told me that she took photos of us." Alice pretty much exploded. She's a tiny girl, but freaky! She screamed and threw stuff around like a maniac.

"Get those guys in here!" She screamed after five minutes of craziness.

"Okay." I didn't bother the fact that I just wore an over sized tee and my hair was a mess. I ran over barefoot to the pretty boys cabin and knocked on the door.

"We've been waiting for you." Jasper opened the door looking terrified.

"Then we better not keep her waiting." I grabbed Jaspers arm and dragged him out of the cabin and I ran with the guys, who wore nothing but pajamas (only sweatpants) back to my cabin.

"Alice, baby, calm down!" Rose screamed. She stood pressed up against a wall ducking every time Alice threw something new. Alice picked up a bottle and since I've known her so long I knew just when it was my time to duck, which I did when the bottle came flying towards me. But Jasper didn't. The bottle hit Jasper in the head so he fell backwards and Emmett caught him. But Alice saw what she'd done. She wasn't used on hitting people when she threw stuff so she burst out crying.

"It's okay! I'm okay!" Jasper got back on his feet and ran over to Alice.

"I'm sorry!" She cried. "It's just too much!" Jasper put a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"I'm fine and we'll figure out this Jessica shit." It was like Jasper had calmed her down, Alice stopped crying and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right!" She sat down and Jasper did the same.

"Sometimes being near Jasper can calm you down. He's the calm himself." Edward said and walked pass me into the cabin. He sat down near down on the spear chair and pulled me down in his lap.

"Yeah, but we're here because of the Jessica trouble." Emmett closed the cabin door and stood as far away from Rosalie as he could get.

"Yeah, Edward said you had a plan." I said.

"Yeah… About that. I just said that so you would listen, we actually have no idea what to do. But we also thought you girl would come up with a great prank, since you hate Jessica and are so good at it." Edward said and wrapped his arms around me. Alice and Rose eyed me suspiciously.

"I've got it!" Alice said. She grabbed a paper and a pencil. "I was thinking separate Jessica from everyone else and I have the best plan, we have to put it to motion ASAP!"


	11. Chapter 11: Evidence? What Evidence?

**I can't believe I'm actually doing this… WHY DID YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL SO WARM INSIDE? I'm older now, 18 to be exact, more experienced and not so ignorant. I feel really stupid going back to this story because **

**I don't write Twilight anymore **

**I moved on and am now writing….. unspeakable things for my other fandom I'm extremely obsessed with ;) **

**It's a very childlike story – I was 15/16 when starting dammit! **

**But I'm back, for you! **

**Honestly, I miss my Twilight fanfics :) I have a loooooooooooong list with fanfics just waiting to be posted :3 **

**So keep writing your lovely reviews and I'll keep writing my silly fanfics for you all! :3**

* * *

**BPOV **

The plan was set in motion the next day.

The pretty boys managed to convince Jessica that a stroll in the woods could be fun. They made up a story – with my help – about how there used to be a girl living there but her house burned down by a couple of boys who accused her of being a witch and now her soul will walk the earth forever, and since it was now a full moon there was just no way we should pass the opportunity to walk in the woods and hear the girls spirit wail.

Jessica did doubt them at first – she figured it would be extremely creepy and she was not interested in creepy, so Edward turned on the charm. This made my blood boil when I was later told by Emmett how Edward had flirted with Jessica. I guess it was for a good cause… but still… it's annoying.

"Where do you expect me to get a white gown?" Rosalie groaned, "And why does it always have to be white? Do all ghosts get magically dressed in white gowns as they die, or what?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "No, but it's a lot better than a tank top and skimpy shorts." Rosalie threw the tank top she had been holding at Alice, but missed, "Just find something?"

"Why are you fighting?" I squeaked, "We'll be getting revenge on Jessica, this is no time to fight."

"I guess I'm just nervous." Rosalie sighed and stood, "Perhaps I can use a sheet?"

"That could work."

"But why do I have to be the wailer?" Rosalie asked as she pulled the sheets of our mattresses.

"Well, I would have Bella do it – because her hair could be made into looking quite ghostly too – but I don't trust her coordination, so then you're the perfect choice!" Alice beamed as Rosalie draped her tall figure with the "white" sheet. After the couple of days we've had, the sheet was no longer very clean, "All we need to do now is make you look paler and more ghostly… Bella!" I got up from where I was sitting by the table and stood by Alice with the makeup bag as she applied lotion to Rosalie's face.

"I don't get it… a ghost with perfect moist skin?" Alice raised her eyebrows at me.

"No." she said that in a voice that made me seem like a slow person, "I need her skin to be somewhat moist if I want the eye shadow to stick – it's an emergency solution, white eye shadow mixed with lotion to make something like the makeup you use on Halloween." I felt stupid for having asked her now. After the "white" thing-y, Alice applied lots of black eyeshade around Rosalie's eyes.

Just as we were finishing up making ourselves ready, there was a knock on our cabin door. I quickly picked up my phone to see what time it was, "We're not supposed to meet with the guys until another hour…"

Rosalie and Alice exchanged looks before Alice called out, "Who is it?"

Before answering, the person at the door groaned loudly, "It's Jessica, open up!" y heart started to beat so fast I was sure it would jump out of my chest. Rosalie ran into the bathroom and locked the door as Alice calmly opened for Jessica.

Jessica stepped inside with a frown, "Pigsty…" she muttered, "You need to the beds of your roof, you know, or it will just be another thing put on the list."

"We didn't put them there." I said weakly.

"It doesn't matter who did it, you need to get them down!" Jessica hissed.

"Why are you really here?" Alice crossed her arm, clearly fed up with having Jessica in the room.

Jessica gave us a fake smile, "I just need you to sing on the list of you want to come with the rest of us to the haunted walk, or whatever, tonight. Around midnight."

"That's in two hours…" I said, "Aren't you asking a bit too late?" Alice gave me a quick satisfied smile.

"Yeah, I mean – you should ask, like, in the middle of the day, not two hours before." Alice played along.

"Yeah well, I can't say I actually want you to come along but I was left with a responsibility to manage this trip so I sort of have to ask you losers too." Jessica rolled her eyes at us.

"Then we won't make your night a drag, we will not come!" Alice snapped. This had worked out more perfect than I could've imagined.

"Fine." Jessica snapped, "Don't come!" she turned her heel around and left our cabin.

"Can I come out?" Rosalie carefully stepped into the room, "What a bitch." At her words I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. I had been so nervous, and laughing seemed like the only way to calm me down.

"I was so damn scared!" I said between giggles, "I thought she knew."

"Jessica? You're kidding me right? That's why I am so sure this plan will work – she's an idiot!" Alice stated. We waited an hour before Emmett, Jasper and Edward came knocking on our door.

"We're here." Emmett announced for no apparent reason what. so. ever….

"Bella, I seriously hope this will work." Edward started to complain as soon as he put his foot inside the cabin.

"Why? Don't you trust me?" He knew it was a trick question, if he said no I would never let my lips touch his again.

"Of course I do… I'm just not sure we can get Jessica to leave us the hell alone!" Edward sat down by the table to go over Alice's notes once more. He had been doing this like a gazillion times already.

"Don't worry about my part, worry about your own! You three need to get Jessica away from the rest, if anyone notice - like Lauren – pull her with you as well." I lectured, "I can handle my part."

"How can you even know all of this?" Edward wanted to know.

"I worked at Newton's store for a while, that's how I know… I do feel a bit guilty about using it against her but what can I do? She's a bitch and she needs to get pulled down from her imaginary throne."

"Don't feel bad, okay?" Rose said from where she was sitting; Alice was fixing her make up again, "We're doing this for every outsider such as ourselves."

"Yeah, but doing this honestly just makes us as bad as her." I needed them to know that what we were about o do wasn't exactly nice.

"Stop being such a downer, we need to put this plan into action and get that damn list!" Alice stood up, "Rose and I will leave now, we need to get her in position, do you guys have all you need?"

"Yes, Edward also told Jessica he wouldn't come – so he will help Bella out. It's better if we go two and two." Jasper explained.

"Perfection." Alice beamed, "Let's go." Alice and Rose vanished out of the door, Edward and I followed soon after.

**JessicaPOV (Mohhahahahahah) **

When the clock struck twelve Emmett ushered me in front of the people. I led them a bit into the dark woods, regretting we only brought so many flashlights.

"Hey, Jess." Emmett called for me, so like the magnificent leader I am, I let Lauren take the lead while Jasper continued to tell the story of the cursed spirit.

"What's up?" I asked Emmett, who was walking in the back alone.

"I just feel a bit lonely here, can you walk with me?" I smiled, of course I could walk with him.

Suddenly we heard an agonizing scream. I must've jumped a few feet into the air but when I steadied myself I glanced around the woods – the scream had turned my body cold and I felt goose bumps covering my entire body, "What the hell was that?" Lauren screamed.

"Leave it alone!" Someone shouted.

"No, we need to go see what it is." Someone else said.

"I'll go see what it is." Emmett offered. I didn't like the thought of him alone out there, but rather him than me.

As he walked to the front of the crowd, I could've sworn I saw something white moving in the distance, "What was that?" I cried out. We were all quiet, so quiet. Another scream came and I saw the white figure again, "Holy shit!"

"Stay here." Emmett walked off without anyone trying to stop him. We waited quietly for him to return.

Heavy steps came towards us, causing most of us to scream again, but it was only Emmett. He ran toward us with the most horrible expression, "Get out of here, we need to get out of here?" he yelled. It must've been his frightened expression that got us moving.

I ran beside Emmett when I suddenly felt something pull me back. When something covered my eyes, my heart started to beat faster and I screamed my lungs out. My scream for help was muffled and when I tried fighting whoever held me I couldn't get free.

**BPOV**

"Here they come!" I shouted to Edward. I was sitting guard by the window as Edward started to turn the light outs in there diner where we were.

Emmett and Jasper came rushing in with Jessica. She was trying to fight them, but Emmett's big bear arms held her down. The pretty boys put her on a chair and quickly tied her up. My head was spinning, I couldn't believe we were doing this.

Alice and Rose came in quickly as well. The two were dirty and looked exhausted, "I've been running around in there like a fool, please give me something to drink." Rose begged. Emmett led her off to the kitchen to get her something.

"Rosalie?" Jessica suddenly yelled, "Hey! I know it's you, what the hell is this?" Edward took that as a cue to pull the scarf of her eyes and turn on the flashlight. There really were no reason why we decided on no lights, it just fit the mood better.

"Hi Jess." Edward smiled.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jessica yelled from the top of her lungs.

"Now be quiet." I ordered. She must've seen my expression because she quieted down right away, "I need to speak to you."

"What do you want?"

"First off, you're great at managing this trip." I smiled, "But I have a small problem – that list of yours."

"What about it?"

"I need you to get rid of it, and in the process promise not to bother us or these pretty boys anymore."

"Why would I do that?"

"I'm sorry Jessica that things ended up this way. I really am not comfortable with doing this to you, to anyone, but it has to be done. You wouldn't listen otherwise." I apologized for the inconvenient situation we were in, "but you need to stop, or I will…. I can't believe I'm saying this, reveal some bad shit about you."

"You don't know anything about me!" Jessica hissed.

"I worked at Newton's, I know a shitload about you." I pulled a hand through my hair, "For instance, I know about… the clothes… you know…" from the light of the flashlight I saw Jessica go pale.

"How?"

"I saw it." I shrugged, "I've got proof and my dad's a cop." Jessica's eyes grew wide, "I really had no idea you'd do something like that, go figure." I laughed.

"So you haven't said anything?"

"And I won't if you stop! I promise you that you will never have to be in trouble with my dad because of my ratting you out, ever." Jessica seemed to consider.

"Fine, dammit. Now let me go." Edward did. Jessica took one last glance at us before walking away.

"You've really got proof?" Edward asked when we heard the door shut.

I shook my head, "No, I saw it though so I can be a witness, but no solid proof, no."

"You're crazy." Jasper declared.

"Seriously? I'm crazy? You just kidnapped someone!" I cried.

"Yeah… because you told us too." Edward chuckled. I punched his arm just as Alice turned the lights on, "Where did Rose and Emmett go?" she wanted to know.

Alice walked into the kitchen, but quickly got out of there again, "Holy shit! This is too much for my brain to handle in one night!"

"What?" I rushed over to her and peaked inside. Holy shit, she was right, "Oh my god, it looks as if they're trying to eat each other's faces off!" I giggled.

"Hey, stop that!" Jasper, the party pooper, had had enough for one night and rushed into the kitchen, "Can you not suck on each other's faces tonight?"

Emmett pushed him away and pulled Rosalie closer, "Leave." He said before kissing her again.

Edward made a face, but led me away from the diner nonetheless, "Where are we going?" I asked when he didn't let go of me.

"You'll see." I figured out quite quickly that we were in fact heading to the meadow but let Edward hold my hand without complaining.

"Okay, I am officially confused." I admitted as we stepped onto the meadow, "So much has happened in so little time."

"I know right. I'm just happy my hair is back to normal." Edward sat down then pulled me down after. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest.

We were quiet for a while but then Edward spoke up, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For treating you, and Alice and Rose, the way I've treated you these passed years." Edward let out a deep sigh, "Once I got to know you, I realized I really like you." He confessed. My heart made a small jump in my chest – like a somersault – at his words.

"What are you saying?" I could barely carry my voice.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked. I noticed he was just as nervous as me, his heart was beating fast and his voice sounded too weak to be Edwards. I pulled away from him.

"You've already seen me almost naked… why not?" I laughed. He instantly relaxed and pulled me close again, "But don't think I'll give myself to you so easily, Mr. Oh no, I want a proper date first – when we get away from this camp."

Edward chuckled. "Whatever you want, my love." He pulled me closer and kissed me again. I learnt very quickly that kissing Edward was one of my favorite things to do.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, Bella! Get your ass on the bus asap." Rose yelled at me. I rushed towards her but in true Bella-spirit I tripped over my own feet. I braced myself for the pain, but it never came.

"Do I need to wrap you up in pillows?" Edward asked as he steadied me on the ground, "How many times do I need to catch you? Seriously?" I rolled my eyes before kissing him. He had spent the remaining weeks of our camping trip making sure I didn't hurt myself all too much.

"What? I thought you enjoyed it…" I pouted. Edward let out a deep sigh, "You're not making loving you easy." My eyes went wide, what the hell? Did he just say love me?

Sure, these past few weeks had passed with ease. I had had so much fun with Edward and Jessica had, surprisingly, taken me seriously and backed off. Rosalie had left our cabin and slept with Emmett in his bed. This had after a while made Jasper and Edward angry, so they had left their cabin and joined Alice and I in ours.

When Alice thought Edward and I (and Rosalie and Emmett) were too busy being lovey dovey, she had sought comfort in Jasper. In the end, it was actually the two who annoyed Edward and I, so we had spent most of our time alone at the meadow. I knew pretty much everything there was to know about the guy, and he knew everything about me, yet he had never said _I love you_ before.

"You shouldn't say things like that unless you mean it." I whispered.

Edward just shrugged, "But I do mean it." He gave me his dazzling crooked smile, "I do love you, Bella my love."

My face flushed. To spare myself from embarrassment I leaned in to kiss my boyfriend, "I sort of love you too then I guess…" I said quietly. Edward chuckled, "Likewise." he muttered. He was about to kiss me again, but we got pulled away from each other.

"Okay, we have now clarified that you love her and she loves you, not get on the god damn bus so we can leave this place! I need to go home and sleep in my own wonderful amazing bed and then tomorrow I wanna get a pedicure, manicure and a serious wax with my girls! Bella, you're included in that…" Rosalie snapped.

I made a face, waxes hurt, "I hate you sometimes." With no other words spoken we got onto the bus. Edward sat in the back with Emmett and Jasper while I sat next to Alice and Rose in front of them.

It was the exact same seating we had been in going to the camp, but even though the seating was the same, so much had changed. We were all completely different people leaving.

I told you, this would be a different summer and indeed I was right; a different summer it had been.

* * *

**MOHAHHAHAHAHAAHA! I feel like such an evil brat for doing this to you all wonderful darling who's been waiting since forever for a real update -.-' **

**I'm sorry I finished it off like this, hopefully you can understand my pain – this fanfic has been weighing me down since 2009 or something and I just need to get it off my shoulders! **

**Please leave me a comment by pressing the review button down there (you know where it's located)**

**And PLEASE! Tell me if you think I should post something new, because honestly - I have one in store that I am just dying to show the world! I am so proud of this beautiful creation! A lot more grown up and mature, still High School AU! but a lot more fun :3**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR GETTING ME BACK INTO THIS! I LOVE YOU ALL! **


End file.
